Navidad en Recuerdos
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Recuerdos en navidad de Sirius y Remus durante su estancia en Hogwarts
1. Nostalgia Navideña

Este es mi segundo fic yaoi, **Obviamente si no te gusta este género (yaoi/relación chico-chico) NO leas.**

También este fanfic no es con fines de lucro y todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Espero que sea de su agrado y eso.

**Navidad en Recuerdos**

**Capítulo 1: Nostalgia Navideña**.

Fría nieve caía, sólo observaba desde la ventana y a mi mente venían todos esos recuerdos de años anteriores, la nostalgia.

Mis primeros años, cuando tenía que huir cada 28 días por la maldición. Lo más hermoso de ese año fue conocer a mis mejores amigos: Sirius Black, un egocéntrico, pervertido, celoso y de malas pulgas, pero un buen amigo y leal. James Potter es igual a Black además de que ambos odian con todo su ser y le hacen la vida imposible a los Slytherin sobre todo a Severus Snape, pobre Severus, pero es un amigo muy noble. Peter Pettigrew el más pequeño y gordito, a veces no me gustaba de que siempre siguiera a James, era como su ejemplo, pero era muy lame botas. Mis 3 primeros amigos e incluyéndome conformamos el grupo al que denominamos los merodeadores.

Aparte de ellos estaba Lily Evans, mi mejor amiga en todo Hogwarts con quien hablaba casi siempre y me comprendía. También lo fue Severus Snape, aunque todo cambio con esa horrorosa noche de luna llena.

-¡Lunático!- esa voz, el perro quería jugar e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Canuto, aquí estoy-haciéndole señas- ¿Qué sucedió?-fingiendo preocupación, pero ya sabía a qué venía.

-Tú sabes a lo que vengo-sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamer mi cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos; su mano juguetona se metió entre mis ropas, pero esta vez no caería.

-Sirius aquí no, nos descubrirán-me solté de su agarre y me quede observando a los ojos grises.

-Así que el lobo se enfado, claro, le molesta que el perro siempre sea el dominante aquí-con esa arrogancia que me irrita, me saca de mi cabales, aunque es realmente sexy proviniendo de él.

-El lobo es mucho más fuerte que el perro y lo sabes-lo agarre por el cuello y lo mire como sólo un lobo feroz puede hacerlo, el perro tenía que derrumbarse ante el poderío del licántropo.

-Entonces demuéstramelo. Aquí y ahora-mostro esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa, sólo la veías cuando sabía que él ganaría. No me quedo opción lo lancé sobre la cama y creo que ya se sabe que sucedió. ¿Por qué siempre me hundo en los juegos de él?

Después de una larga "siesta", ahí estaba, yacía profundamente dormido. Este juego se hacía demasiado cotidiano para mi gusto, nuestros cuerpos bañados en éxtasis del momento, gemidos que se escuchaban en todo el castillo y donde terminábamos exhaustos por tanto labor en el momento.

El recuerdo de mi tercer año apareció. _Eres un licántropo_. Ellos habían descubierto mi secreto. _Remus ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos_. Así nuestro lazo de amistad se fortaleció aun más.

En quinto año los 3 se hicieron animagos para estar conmigo y ayudarme en luna llena, fue una linda demostración de afecto y preocupación a mi persona. Y como olvidar sexto año, ese día jamás lo olvidare, mi primer beso.

Era un día frío de invierno, como eran vacaciones y yo tenía cosas que hacer en el colegio me quede, Sirius también. Para celebrar nos pusimos a beber, en realidad sólo Sirius, yo no bebo. A veces sólo a veces bebo porque cierto perro realizar ciertas artimañas para lograrlo.

_-Sirius estás muy ebrio, vámonos-le tome el brazo y lo pase alrededor de mi cuello._

_-Ay Remus no se qué haría sin ti, eres mi ángel de la guarda y ese maldito de James me dejó aquí, claro como se fue la pelirroja-ya estaba murmurando estupideces y a pasos lentos nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación._

_-Ya Sirius-lo deje en su cama, pero él me detuvo-¿Qué paso ahora?, ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?-volteé a verlo y estaba como si nada, como nunca hubiera bebido, parecía estar mas consiente que nunca._

_-Remus he querido hacer algo por mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo más-parecía triste y desesperado, me dio lastima y lo abrase con mis más sinceros deseos._

_-¿Qué pasa Canuto? ¿Es por alguien?-era lo más probable, pero él nunca había estado así por una chica._

_-Sí, es una persona que conozco hace mucho y tengo ganas de besarlo ahora-se entre lamía los labios lo que me parecía muy sensual._

_-¿Quién es ella?-lo mire directamente-No me digas que es Lily, si James se entera te matara-deduje, puesto que ella era la única que sabía muchas cosas de los merodeadores._

_-No, imbécil-ahí estaba el Black de siempre se vía cabreado-eres tú-no alcance a reaccionar cuando sentí sus labios posesivamente en mi boca. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero me deje llevar por ese celoso y egocéntrico a quien llamaba unos de mis mejores amigos._

Desde ese día nos volvimos muy unidos, pero aun no estábamos listos para gritar al mundo que nos amábamos, pasaron más cosas unas chicas odiosas, el problema con Severus, etc.

Este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y quiero que este sea el mejor año de todos, se que después nos veremos y seguiremos siendo amigos. Pero esta la posibilidad de que tomemos caminos separados. En mi memoria siempre estarán todas las peleas, travesuras, castigos que nos daban, pero sobre todo los lindos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Doy un largo suspiro y sigo contemplando a mi sensual acompañante. Cualquier chica desearía estar así ahora, junto a Sirius, ambos desnudos después de realizar un bello acto de amor.

Creo que este año o lo que queda va a ser muy entretenido. Me recuesto al lado de Sirius y me voy a soñar junto a él.

Feliz Navidad Canuto.


	2. Dulces Deseos

**Capítulo 2: Dulces Deseos.**

Por desgracia para mi soy un descendiente de la "Noble" familia Black, como quisiera no haber nacido en esa familia, unos malditos y engreídos "sangre pura".

¡Ya! Sirius basta, ahora ya no vivo con ellos. Los Potter me acogieron y vivo con mi querido amigo James Potter.

Ahora es navidad, decidí quedarme en el castillo ya que no quería ser una molestia para James y su familia. Pero yo me quede por otra razón, Remus se quedaría. Aunque tenía trabajo que hacer conociéndolo como yo lo conozco ya lo tendría terminado.

Desde hace años que conocía a Remus, pero en tercer año conocí su secreto, él es un licántropo. Y juntos a los demás merodeadores decidimos volvernos animagos para así acompañarlo cada noche de luna llena para transformar su sufrimiento en algo de alegría.

Un par de años después nuestro lazo se volvió más fuerte, pasaron demasiadas cosas que ni yo puedo contar, cada obstáculo que aparecía lo superábamos y así el lazo se volvía irrompible.

A mi mente vino el recuerdo de cuando el perfecto prefecto Remus Lupin me ayudo con una broma o mejor dicho sin querer se involucro en ella, fue en quinto curso.

_Yo había sacado unos libros y cree una posición que cambiaria a todos los Slytherin en unas feas y horribles ranas mezcladas con gusanos._

_Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar antes que todos y verter este líquido en los calderos, en la clase anterior se habían determinado las parejas de trabajo y los puestos. Oh sí, tenía el listado de quienes eran las parejas y donde iban sentadas. La pócima que vertía se solidificaba en seguida con el caldero, lo cual no se vería nada extraño en él._

_Rápidamente fui al salón y comencé con mi broma obviamente viendo el listado y quienes estaban. Al final satisfecho por mi perfecto trabajo salí del salón y ahí estaba él, tan puntual como siempre._

_-Sirius, pensé que llegarías tarde-esos ojos, esos labios, demonios mis instintos salían a su lado._

_-Eh, bueno es que pensé que ya estabas y te estaba buscando-me costaba hablar._

_-Espero que no hayas hecho bromas de nuevo-ahí estaba ese tono de regaño que adoro._

_-No, no, tranquilo-intente disimular._

_Remus no me volvió a preguntar y unos minutos más tarde comenzó la clase. La pócima tenía la siguiente función: cuando se mezclaba con otros líquidos brotaba un olor que sólo hacia efecto a quienes estaban a centímetros de distancia, ósea, los que estaban trabajando en el caldero._

_Un grito se apodero de una chica que estaba cerca de algunas serpientes. Me dio vuelta para reírme pero no pude, mi pócima había salido mal. Se habían transformado en unos horribles mini-trolls y atacaban a otros estudiantes. Mi mente reacciono y evacue la sala dejando encerrados a los afectados, sentí una mirada sobre mí, Remus me miraba de mala manera. Sin darme cuenta me tomo del brazo y me metió a una sala vacía._

_-Tú fuiste el que causo todo este desastre-apuntándome con el dedo y se veía realmente molesto._

_-Si fui yo, pero esto no debió haber pasado. Se convertirían en feas ranas, no en trolls-la culpa me invadía y parece que Remus noto y sintió que decía la verdad._

_-Lo siento por regañarte así-bajo la mirada, se veía tan lindo. En eso veo la sala y era el despacho de un nuevo profesor que llegó este año. EL sonido de la puerta nos aterrorizo, actué por instinto, tome a Remus y nos metimos en el closet que había, estaba vacío y era algo pequeño para nuestros cuerpos._

_Por primera vez en años estábamos muy, demasiado apegados. En luna llena estaban juntas, pero en sus formas humanas nunca._

_Sentía la respiración agitada del licántropo en mi cuello y nuestras piernas entrelazadas para no caer, aunque otras cosas también estaban en contacto. A Remus no le importaba, él estaba pendiente de cada sonido que se producía en el despacho._

_De pronto sentí que él estaba tiritando, quizás de miedo a que lo descubrieran y que de seguro lo culparían por la broma que yo realice. En acto reflejo lo abrase y me apoye en su cuello, olía a chocolate, dulce. Aspiraba como adicto su olor y Remus algo cohibido me obligo a soltarlo, el licántropo era fuerte, tan fuerte que nos tropezamos y nos caímos saliendo del closet._

_El profesor nos miro confuso, apareció el profesor de pociones, nos dieron castigo y así termino nuestro día, lo más importante es que Remus me perdono tras todo lo que paso._

Con ese recuerdo en mente voy a la habitación y ahí estaba él, tan pensativo, tan analítico, tan licántropo, tan mi Remus. Muchas cosas cambiaron, ahora se podría decir que somos algo, no es concreto, pero personas que se declararon su amor y tienen sexo 4 veces a la semana son algo.

Me encanta juguetear con él y hoy sería así, estamos de vacaciones, no había muchas personas en el castillo y nadie nos podría molestar.

-¡Lunático!- lo llamo y lo busco con mi mirada.

-Canuto, aquí estoy-me hace señas, estaba al lado de la ventana. No lo veía ya que estaba la cama de Peter estorbando- ¿Qué sucedió?-una de las cosas que Remus Lupin no sabía hacer era fingir.

-Tú sabes a lo que vengo-le digo coquetamente y sin perder tiempo le comienzo a lamer el cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos; mi mano juguetonamente se metió entre sus ropas. Tenía una adicción por el chocolate y ese era Remus.

-Sirius aquí no, nos descubrirán-violentamente se soltó de mi agarre y se me quedo observando, amaba esos ojos dorados intensos y fieros.

-Así que el lobo se enfado, claro, le molesta que el perro siempre sea el dominante aquí-ocuparía todos los recursos para obtener lo que vine a buscar.

-El lobo es mucho más fuerte que el perro y lo sabes-me agarro por el cuello y me miro de una manera muy fiera, lo amaba.

-Entonces demuéstramelo. Aquí y ahora-sonreí y me deje llevar por lo que vino. Me lanzo a la cama e iniciamos una de nuestras tantas noches, bueno tardes salvajes o como Lily apodo "Orgías caninas". Sí, este es nuestro último año en este colegio, pero a los merodeadores les quedaba mucho por recorrer. Sobre todo a nosotros mi querido Lunático, eres el amor de mi vida. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido como persona interior y exteriormente, sobretodo interior.

Te amo Remus Lupin y juntos pasaremos este bello día, Feliz Navidad Lunático.


	3. Caninos en celo

**Capítulo 3: Caninos en celo.**

Todo comenzó teniendo encuentros casuales, después se volvió una costumbre. 2 veces a la semana, 3, 4, hasta 5 o 6 veces. Es mucho incluso para cualquiera, parecen perras en celo.

Cuando ya se besaban no había vuelta atrás, tenían que hacerlo, tenían que terminar en cualquier lado soltando gemidos, sudados y cualquiera de los dos siendo penetrado por el otro. Se mordían, se lamian y realizaban salvajemente el acto de amor como verdaderas perras en celo.

-Sirius necesito hablar contigo-hablo el licántropo sentándose al lado de él. Estaban en la habitación.

-Si dime Lunático-fijando la mirada en su amigo y amante de años.

-¿Por qué diablos estas tan…?-la pregunta igual cohibía al joven licántropo, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tan… ¿Qué?-le agradaba verlo todo sonrojado, era su naturaleza tierna, pero tras esa ternura se ocultaba una bestia muy fuerte, demasiado porque es el que lo deja con dolor de caderas a veces.

-Tan…-trago saliva- vehemente conmigo-bajo la mirada, estaba totalmente rojo.

-Vehe-¿Qué?-a veces Lupin ocupaba vocabulario muy arraigado con él.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios andas tan caliente, tan apasionado, tan excitado?-a Sirius le pareció que el lobo estaba irritable y necesitaba un descanso, pero había comprendido la pregunta.

-Porque tengo miedo…-hizo una pausa-miedo de no volverte a ver, miedo de perder tu recuerdo…-con tono triste y cabeza baja, al ojidorado le dio una sensación de lastima.

-Canuto tu sabes que no me perderás- regalándole un dulce y cálido abrazo.

-Hay Lunático siempre caes-un tono juguetón apareció y varios mordiscos emergieron cerca del cuello de Remus.

-Sirius-suspiraba-por favor, ya no más-siempre caía en la redes del pulgoso, pero aunque lo hiciera casi todos los días le encantaba.

-Remus Lupin te necesito y ¿sabes por qué?-no espero respuesta- por te amo-con esto beso dulcemente al lobo que seguía su juego, pero esta vez mas apasionado y lleno de amor, no solo sexo.

Sirius estaba sentado en la cama besando a Remus y este estaba de piernas abiertas sobre él correspondiendo cada caricia, beso, etc. Con cada placer, arrebatos de profundos sentimientos y contacto entre ambos cuerpos, las ropas se iban haciendo innecesarias y comenzaban a desaparecer.

El perro tenía el control, lamia y mordía a disposición el pecho del lobo, sometido ante las caricias expertas, el juego ya termino. Adiós pantalones y ropa interior. Lentamente tomo la fuente de placer y así comenzó el acto de amor entre el perro y el lobo.

Una vez desnudos siguió con la penetración, culminando en el éxtasis máximo entre ambos cuerpos y cayendo rendidos abrazándose cálidamente y llenos de amor.

-Feliz Navidad-se dedicaron al unísono y besándose demostrando todo el amor que sentía por el otro.

"Y Así el perro se enamoró del lobo".


End file.
